The Gate of Ages
The Gate of Ages is a building that allows the player to access most of the PvE content. It consists of various portals to areas that are made up of a series of PvE battles. Completing these battles can give the player new equipment, Battle Achievements and -more importantly- new heroes. At the end of each area there is a siege battle that requires teamwork with other players, usually from a minimum of 4 to a maximum of 20 players. =Historical Quests= Ancient Constraint Core of Destiny (Level 1-8) "Our magicians have detected a piece of the St. Eloi gem near Thermopylae. A brave king named Leonidas is defending his Grecian homeland against Persian invaders, but neither side will look kindly upon foreigners. Let us do battle to retrieve our gem and recruit ourselves a worthy hero." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Greek Alliance Legion Battle of Destiny (Level 8-16) "The Battle of Zama rages on between the Carthaginians and Romans while a gem fragment rests innocently in the Carthaginian Palace. Their brilliant strategist Scipio is dominating the North African coastline. We must recruit his help and acquire the St. Eloi gem at all costs." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Carthaginian Templar Legion Stairs of Destiny (Level 15-24) "A gladiator named Spartacus is leading Roman slaves in a fierce struggle against the aristocracy: what will be known as the Third Servile War. A piece of the St. Eloi Gem is located in one of the underground gladiatorial prisons. We must fight through the ensuing conflict and find that gem." Obtainable Heroes: , , Siege Battle: Roman Legion Sword of Destiny (Level 25-32) "We have heard there is a great treasure hidden in King Arthur's domain, under the protection of the legendary sword Excalibur. Investigate the matter but be sure to proceed with caution: Arthur's guards will not look kindly upon strangers in their liege's home." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Knights of the Round Whip of Destiny (Level 30-40) "Attila the Hun is unleashing a fearsome wrath upon the Roman strongholds for the sake of his betrothed, Honoria. His brute power may prove useful in our cause. Remember to quickly obtain the St. Eloi gem fragment in the Roman palace." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Roman Royal Force Ancient Observation Road of Conquest (Level 40-45) "The Eastward militaries of the Crusades are gathering in Nikair City. They are stationed there for many internal factors. If you go find their main legion now, you will probably get what you want." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Crusade Allied Forces Glorious Road (Level 43-48) "The Eastward militaries have arrived at the Holy City and a battle is about to break out. The energy crystal exists at the bottom of the Holy City, but it is not an easy place to access." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Holy City Defender Holy Road (Level 46-52) "The Crusades are marching towards Palestine and are slowing down due to some internal conflicts. There may be some clues about the gem deep in the forest. You must go and find them." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Norman Legion Road to Revenge (Level 50-56) "The Crusades' excellent military have attempted to take Damietta. It is not easy to break through the defense deployed on the other bank of the Nile river. It is said that a powerful energy exists in a secret room in Damietta. It's time for us to take back what's ours!" Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Damietta Legion Road to Pray (Level 55-60) "The Crusades have come to an end due to their entrapment in the Cairo desert. However, I suspect the rear unit is protecting something. I sense a powerful energy, please go investigate." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Crusade Escape Legion Riding a Horse into Battle Khan's Pursuit (Level 55-60) "They deserve punishment for plundering treasures and villages. Now that we have more advanced functions for the Gate of Ages, we can seek out what we want." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Kipchak Khanate Legion Khan's Ambition (Level 57-63) "Destroying the Western Xia regime is the first step towards dominating the kingdom; we shall catch Khan off guard to search for valuables." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Chagatai Khan Legion Khan's Counterattack (Level 60-66) "Mongolian warriors brought their quarry to bay, you will be torn to piecemeal whether you hide in the woods or the valleys." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Ogedei Khan Legion Khan's Imperial Glory (Level 63- ) "The Mongolian offensive has become fiercer, we need to step deeper into the stronghold to figure out what we want." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Ilkhanate Military Khan's Subversion (Level 65- ) "Genghis Khan brought us disaster and fears, let us end this horrible battle! We may get some clues from this excellent leader." Obtainable Heroes: , , Siege Battle: Khan Legion Holy Territory Land of Emptiness (Level 71- ) "Medusa took such liberties long ago, now Perseus will kill her to save Andromeda. We have to destroy siren's home first and find something useful." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: [[]] Land of Faith Obtainable Heroes: Land of Constraints Obtainable Heroes: , Land of War Drum Obtainable Heroes: Land of Light Obtainable Heroes: Ancient Myths Steal Fires Obtainable Heroes: Hecate Ancient Gambling Obtainable Heroes: Napolius Save Zeus Obtainable Heroes: Rhea =Elite Instance= Road of Justice (Level 80+) The power of Gate of Ages helps us trace the Undead and tells them our location; we have to stop any attacks through the Gate of Ages! Cloister of Fate (Level 80+) We traced the Undead's production while enabling the Gate of Ages, we gonna destroy them before were found. Arena Category:The Gate of Ages